King and Queen Kanto-A story of legend
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Follow Leroy the Meowth and Elizabeth the shiny Charizard on a tale of laughs, romance, heartbreak, and adventure to become the king and queen of Kanto.
1. Dawn of a legend

"Rawr!" Leroy yowled at the wild pidgey. Then he shot himself at the chicken nugget. "AWK! AWK!" the pidgey screeched before Leroy let the mangly thing go.

Leroy brushed off the feathers and licked his paws. Meowth like him had to remain clean after chasing wet-poopers like those off their territory. He owned the little area surrounded by gates in Route 8, next to Lavender Town. For a long time, Pidgey and Vulpix and the occasional Meowth would roam the little area, that was before he came, Leroy. The tough Meowth that shoved Vulpix to the other side of the gates with ease.

Trainers would also come, eager to fill out their Pokedex with new pokemon, but Leroy ripped their little handbags and scratched their legs till they left. "Bark! Bark!" Leroy looked across and saw two Vulpix barking on the other side of the gate, Jackal and Blade, two scarred and rough-pawed Vulpix that were mates. "HEY! Little kitty!" Jackal taunted. "Can't get us from the other side!" Blade sneered. "Good" Leroy responded casually "I don't need to". That sent Jackal and Blade into a barking-frenzy, which slightly annoyed Leroy.

Then a ear-piercing roar from behind the bushes sent Jackal and Blade running away. Leroy looked up, but only saw a pair of red eyes and a ball of fire behind them. "ROOOAAARRRR!" the creature yelled. Then it put the ball of fire that was on it's tail to it's nose. Leroy got a much better look at the creature, which was an unusually jet-black Charizard.

Leroy's whole body shuttered as the Charizard broke the gate with it's feet and locked eyes with Leroy's. He didn't know any moves that could've helped him right at the moment, so he closed his eyes in hope that he would die a quick and painless death...

_"Yelp!"_

Leroy opened his eyes and saw that the Charizard was pulling it's left leg helplessly, yelping each time it pulled. Leroy squinted his eyes to see that it was a snare tied around it's ankle. He walked up and touched the snare. "ROOOOAAARRR!" the Charizard screamed when Leroy touched the snare on it's leg. Then Leroy pulled the snare to pry it open. After 5 minutes, he opened it wide enough to release it from the Charizard.

The Charizard gasped and looked down at Leroy. "You saved me" the Charizard whispered. Leroy was shocked to hear that the Charizard was female. "Oh...it was nothing" Leroy said, despite the aching pain in his arms. "No, not just me, if you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have been able to get back to my eggs and they would've died" the Charizard whispered gratefully. "Your eggs?" Leroy said curiously.

Then the Charizard put Leroy on her head.

"I will show you" she said "Oh, and my name is Elizabeth". "Leroy" Leroy responded before him and Elizabeth flew off.

_Huh, Elizabeth _Leroy thought to himself.


	2. Children of the Dragon

Leroy looked up at the sky while holding onto Elizabeth's horns, it was becoming day. "How far are we from Lavender Town?" Leroy asked. "Not very far" Elizabeth responded, "My nest is nearby a cave of Diglett, much better than any other place teeming with creatures almost my size". "And you keep your eggs there?" Leroy asked. "No, I keep them in a pit full of Ekans" Elizabeth said much to Leroy's shock. "Don't be stupid! Of course I keep them in my nest!" Elizabeth chuckled. Leroy laughed nervously and stopped.

Elizabeth was flying downward now towards a big tree. "My nest is down there" Elizabeth said, pointing her snout at a big nest on the tree. Then they landed. Leroy looked to see that there were 3 eggs.

"Their father didn't want to raise them" Elizabeth sighed, "It probably would've been easier if I mated with a Charizard". "He wasn't a Charizard?" Leroy asked curiously. "No, he was a Nidorino" Elizabeth replied, "But of course, I need to move on and be a mother to these eggs". "Is this your first time?" Leroy asked. "No, I've raised many eggs, all on my own" Elizabeth explained. "Are they all fathered by the Nidorino?" Leroy asked. "No, all different fathers each time" Elizabeth sighed, "None of them stick around, except Charlie".

_Charlie? _Leroy thought. "Who was Charlie?" Leroy asked. "He was my 2nd mate, a Charizard, like me. He stayed for our eggs, but before they hatched, he was captured by a trainer and taken away to a different region" Elizabeth said. Then tears rolled into her scales. "I hate humans!" Elizabeth snapped, "They've took the only mate that stuck around for me, they catch pokemon! Taking them from their families! Destroying their dreams!". Leroy was suprised by the emotion in the big dragon's voice. Then Elizabeth curled her shadow-colored tail around her eggs.

"I just want to live somewhere free of humans" Elizabeth whimpered. Leroy felt sympathy for her, then he eyes opened wide._ Wait, when do I feel sympathy for ANYBODY?_ Leroy thought that was odd. "Oh yea. I forgot to go hunt something for myself. A Spearow or two would be nice" Elizabeth commented. "Um...I..I'll watch the eggs for you" Leroy meowed.

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprise, "Thank you!". She nuzzled Leroy's chest and then took flight.

_Wow. _Leroy thought. He didn't know what Elizabeth was doing to him, but it's leaving him wanting more.

Elizabeth flew off into the trees and saw a pair of Spearow on a branch. _Perfect. _Elizabeth thought, then she got into a pounce position and was ready to shoot a burst of flame at the unsuspecting bird pokemon.

Then a blast of water hit her.


	3. Bravery comes from the Heart

Elizabeth collapsed in shock and got up to see a big Blastoise staring her down, behind it was it's trainer. "Wow! A shiny!" the young kid squealed. Elizabeth gasped and took to the air. "Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" the kid shouted. Before Elizabeth could take off, the move hit her left wing and she slammed into the muddy ground.

Leroy was licking his paws nervously while keeping one eye on the eggs. _What am I supposed to say? That I want to be the father of her eggs?! That's stupid! If I say that, I'll never hear the end of it! _Leroy looked at the eggs, they looked so precious. Which was odd, since any other Meowth would've ate those eggs a long time ago. Leroy's heart dropped at the thought of any creature eating her eggs. _Maybe, if me and Elizabeth became king and queen of this region, we would never have to worry of predators or-_

"HELP!"

"Elizabeth!" Leroy gasped. _She's in trouble!_ Leroy jumped out of her nest and ran through the grass. Then he saw Elizabeth cowering before a huge Blastoise. Blastoise then shot another Hydro Pump. "NO!" Leroy jumped in front of the Hydro Pump and felt the cold, harsh, blast hit him in the chest.

Then he blacked out.

"Leroy!" Elizabeth cried to the knocked out Meowth. She grabbed him and ran into the bushes. "Elizabeth!" a voice shouted. Elizabeth's eyes flickered. "Mimi!" Elizabeth shouted in realization. Mimi the Pidgey flew down to Elizabeth's eye level. "Mimi! What about your pair of eggs?!" Elizabeth asked. "They'll be fine" Mimi said, "Who is that?". "His name's Leroy" Elizabeth responded, "Hurry! He needs help!".

Then, Elizabeth and Mimi took Leroy to Elizabeth's nest. Mimi took off to search for Oran Berries. "Leroy!" Elizabeth started shaking the drenched cat. Leroy muttered a few words that were barely audible. "Elizabeth...no...she...she" then Leroy coughed violently and stopped moving.

"Leroy!" Elizabeth gasped. "Elizabeth! I'm back!" Mimi shouted, in her beak was a branch that holded six Oran Berries. Elizabeth put some of the berries in Leroy's mouth and made him chew. He then shook and his eyes flashed open.

"BAH!" Leroy gasped, "Ugh, I still feel wet, Elizabeth?". "LEROY!" Elizabeth grabbed Leroy into her arms, "You're OK!". "Yep" Leroy muttered weakly. "Hello, I'm Mimi" Mimi greeted Leroy, "I got Oran Berries to heal Elizabeth's mate".

"Mimi!" Elizabeth blushed, "Charizard and Meowth are not in the same egg group! You know that!". "But if he was..." Mimi dodged Elizabeth's playful swing of the tail. Leroy flinched and got up. "Well it was nice to meet you Mimi" Leroy said.

"Of course, I better go take care of my eggs" Mimi then flew off. Then Leroy and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"So...I was thinking. Ok, this is extremely out of the blue, but I was thinking of us, King and Queen. We can rule Kanto, and as Queen, no one would harm your eggs. Not even Pokemon Trainers. Heck, as Queen, you can get rid of humans!" Leroy said. Elizabeth blinked and she smiled.

"I would love to rule this region with you"


End file.
